As shown in FIGS. 1-A and 1-B, a loose-leaf holder "A" of the prior art has two ends "A1" pointing in opposite directions. The loose-leaf holder "A" is longer than the loose leaves. In addition, both ends "A1" are not further finished to eliminate the sharp edges which can inflict a wound on a person's skin. In view of the length of the loose-leaf holder "A" of the prior art, both ends "A1" of the prior art loose-leaf holder "A" are sources of trouble, annoyance, and inconvenience at best.